Delegando favores
by Sakhory
Summary: Sólo un alma extremadamente avara podía poner un precio al ofrecerse a cumplir un favor para Prusia. A veces era mejor vivir en la miseria que arriesgarse a involucrarse con ese tipo. Pero ninguna vida puede ser tan extremadamente desagradable, ¿no?. One-shot, leve HolandaxPrussia. Ambientado en la Época Moderna.


Siento que esta historia fue un parto. Hace mucho que no escribía. Espero que este momento efímero de inspiración dure al menos el fin de semana. Tengo muchas cosas sin terminar :c

 **Aviso:** Uso de nombres humanos (Dirck: Holanda). Eventual lenguaje vulgar, insinuaciones sexuales. Teoría HRE = Alemania.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Enjoy~.

.

 **E** spaña no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro. Estaba muy nervioso. Había prometido a Prusia que lo ayudaría con cierto problema, pero se le había presentado un imprevisto: estaba inmiscuido en una pelea entre Francia e Inglaterra, y no tenía forma de salir de ésa. Ya había logrado que Bélgica se encargara del pequeño Romano (no tan pequeño, pero era tan rebelde que igual necesitaba supervisión), pero no podía hacer más que eso.

¿Quién le quedaba dispuesto a ofrecerse de sacrificio para hacerle un favor al prusiano?

Sin duda, nadie que tuviera las neuronas en su lugar.

Antonio debía buscar algún incentivo, para que alguien fuera con el prusiano. Debía valer enormemente la pena. ¿Qué podía tener él para ofrecer? ¿Qué tanto tendría que ser para que alguien _de verdad_ aceptara lanzarse al agujero negro que podían ser las necesidades de favores de Gilbert? No sería gratis...

Esa última palabra era la respuesta su inconveniente. ¡Ja, y luego decían que era tarado!

.

—Ni loco. Bastante miedo me da comerciar con él—cortó Holanda, vertiendo contenido desconocido (y que España absolutamente no quería saber de qué se trataba por el bien de su conciencia) en su pipa.

—¡Vamos! Hazlo por mí.

—Si estás tratando de convencerme... estás haciendo absolutamente lo contrario.

Antonio comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente. Ya la cara de perrito abandonado y el soborno monetario (bastante más de lo que un principio planeó ofrecer) no estaban dando resultado. Entendía que Holanda lo odiaba bastante, pero había apostado a que su amor al dinero trascendiera viejos rencores.

—¿Acaso deseas algo inmaterial?

Dirck _casi_ rio.

—No dije que quisiera otra cosa.

—¿Eh? —Antonio estaba confundido.

—Pequeña pista: Tal vez el problema no sea _lo que ofreces_ , sino en _qué cantidad_ —enfatizó.

Al ibérico le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

—Hijo de... —maldijo, tragándose las lágrimas mientras se despojaba de sus últimos ahorros. Más le valía a Francia entregarle luego la parte que le correspondía cuando derrotaran al cejón.

.

Prusia, colocándose su pulcro uniforme militar, continuó regodeándose frente al espejo. Todavía tenía un par de minutos antes de marchar hacia sus líderes para discutir la posición en el conflicto que _los_ _mismos_ _de siempre_ habían generado.

Pobrecitos, si tan sólo se dieran cuenta de que lo único provechoso que salía de esas coyunturas era su oportunidad de lucirse frente a todo el continente. Pero, ¿que se podía hacer con esa gente que tenía más tensión sexual que raciocinio?

— _Herr Preußen_ —lo llamó uno de sus subordinados—Tiene visitas.

Oh, se había olvidado de España. Cierto que le había pedido que se encargara de la importante y honorable tarea de cuidar de su pequeño hermano, Ludwig.

—Puedes hacerlo pasar.

No debía prepararse para nada especial: era Antonio. Podría recibirlo en la más bizarra de las situaciones y el español tal vez ni se daba cuenta de que algo era extraño. Así que se tumbó en su cama, desprendiéndose la camisa y preparado para lanzar uno de sus piropos más atrevidos e indecentes.

Vamos, la forma común y corriente de recibir a sus amigos. ¡Al menos no llegaba al nivel de Francia! Ese tipo seguro que le tiró muchas ideas al Marqués de Sade en su momento...

Ni bien escuchó abrirse la puerta, exclamó en voz bastante alta:

—No me deslumbran tus ojos ni me impresionan tus senos... ¡Con que yo tenga tus nalgas lo demás es lo de menos!

Un clásico, piropos al trasero de Antonio. Probablemente la mitad de las naciones le hayan dedicado uno alguna vez, y sin duda la totalidad de los Estados hayan admirado esa vista. Porque una cosa es mentir, y otra es mentir al decir que uno no le había visto las nalgas al español.

Sólo que, al no escuchar la risa tonta típica de España, Prusia abrió los ojos y se encontró con que en realidad no había piropeado el magnífico trasero ibérico... sino uno un poco más plano y con menos gracia.

—Gracias Prusia—contestó sarcásticamente el visitante—Pero no tengo tetas.

Gilbert le pidió a Dios, a Buda y a Mahoma que ese fuera España con un disfraz excelente de Holanda. Que alguien se hubiera mandado una brujería para darle un paro cardíaco. Porque era lo que estaba a punto de darle cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba ante uno de sus mejores amigos.

No se sintió tan grandioso en ese momento.

—¿¡Holanda!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Quién te dio permiso!? ¡No te estaba hablando a ti, estúpido!

—España me envió.

Dirck sintió un poco (pero realmente muy poco, prácticamente nada) de piedad por el español, si era recibido por una escenita así cada vez que tenía que encontrarse con el prusiano.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que planeaba cobrarle más interés que al comienzo de aquella odisea.

—¡Eso... explica muy poco! —Prusia se sentía bastante agitado. Se estaba arreglando la ropa lo mejor que podía, y sin mirarse al espejo podía afirmar que debía estar colorado hasta las orejas. ¿Por qué de todas las personas, tenía que ser precisamente él? ¡Era uno de los tipos más intimidantes del continente, a pesar de ser una nación tan pequeña!

—Sólo dime directamente que es lo que tengo que hacer, y haré como que esto nunca ocurrió.

Eso era mentira, tal imagen quedaría grabada en su retina por los siglos de los siglos. Pero haría el esfuerzo, por el bien de su salud mental. Para Dirck, esas piernas en pantalones ajustados blancos debían ser ilegales o al menos no gratis su contemplación. Lástima que hayan sido arruinadas por la vocalización de una frase tan vulgar y asquerosa.

—La cosa es así—Prusia carraspeó la garganta al hablar. Por fin algo mundano para decir. Tal vez esto le ayudaría a calmarse y recuperar su aspecto sofisticado de siempre—Tengo una reunión con mis superiores, por lo que necesito a alguien que se ocupe de _Lutz_.

—¿ _Lutz_?

—Mi hermano pequeño.

El holandés había escuchado historias de la pequeña nación... y teorías algo disparatadas que nunca se interesó en confirmar. Pero algunas naciones vivían para los chismes, y él vivía de eso recopilándolos y vendiéndolos a precio increíble a aquellos que no les basta con su propia vida sociopolítica para mantenerse entretenidos.

—Por lo que oí, es un chico bastante responsable y tranquilo. No creo que requiera grandes supervisiones.

En ese momento, la cara de Prusia se puso muy seria. Toda la seriedad que Holanda no le había visto en los siglos que llevaba coincidiendo con él ocasionalmente. Eso le sorprendió un poco, aunque obviamente no lo mostró: la cara de póker de un maestro no se alteraba con una simple cara de póker de principiante.

—Los rumores son ciertos. Es muy tranquilo. Pero no es por eso que requería ese servicio de niñera—Gilbert respiró hondo—No quiero que le pase nada, ¿entiendes?

Holanda asintió. A él tampoco le gustaría que a Bélgica o a Luxemburgo les pasara algo malo.

—También tengo hermanos menores, ¿sabes? No hay necesidad de sobreprotegerlo, estará bien por su cuenta...

Prusia, que había logrado una especie de estado de calma, casi grita al lanzarse hacia Holanda. Lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo a su altura, y acercando su rostro al del rubio.

La tensión se podía haber cortado hasta con una cuchara. Dirck estaba demasiado atónito para reaccionar al repentino y agresivo acercamiento. Sentía la respiración de Prusia chocando contra su rostro. El aludido parecía estarse esforzando para decirle algo coherente. Como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Su voz fue prácticamente un susurro. Pero increíblemente clara, e imposible de olvidar.

—Ya pasé por eso una vez. No voy a repetirlo. No voy a volver a... —Gilbert no pudo completar la oración. " _Volver a sujetar lo que parecía un cadáver diminuto y sin vida. Al cuál no protegí lo suficiente_ ". Intentó mantenerse calmado—No va a pasar. Si me entero que algo le ocurrió, te juro, Holanda, que me voy a asegurar de que toda nación europea y más allá de occidente te destroce hasta que nunca puedas volver a levantarte de tu miseria.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal a Dirck. Podía sentir como se le habían erizado los pelos del brazo. No era que la amenaza le hiciera gracia alguna, pero por primera vez se sentía dominado por alguien, y no necesariamente en un aspecto político. Era una sensación muy extraña. Por más que tenía, debía reconocerlo, cierto miedo por lo que Prusia pudiera hacer, al mismo tiempo sentía las piernas flojas y cierta curiosidad por esta nueva faceta del teutón. Podría hasta definir de placentero estar presenciando ese cambio de persona despreocupada y bromista a... lo que sea que tuviera ante sus ojos en ese momento. No creía en Dios, pero internamente pidió a algún poder sobrenatural que esa actitud llevara algún lado. No a la destrucción de su nación, pero cómo le encantaría que esa misma ferocidad se reflejara en cierto aspecto íntimo de la vida...

Bien, era cierto que hacía tiempo no se distanciaba de los negocios lo suficiente para preocuparse por satisfacer esas necesidades. El interesante comercio con el nuevo mundo lo tenían sumamente ocupado a él, y a todas las naciones en general. No tenía tiempo de buscarse a alguien lo suficientemente interesante para que valiera la pena perder unas cuantas horas enredándose entre las sábanas.

Pues bien, si Prusia tan sólo se pusiera así más seguido, era capaz de tomarse un año sabático.

Permanecieron así un momento. Gilbert todavía lucía algo alterado. Era un asunto sensible para él y no podía evitar sentir esas emociones a flor de piel. Pero Dirck se había refugiado en su lugar feliz. En la zona más exquisita y privada de su lugar feliz. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, porque probablemente el prusiano se lo habría tomado muy mal, y no saldría un resultado muy deseable.

—¿Lo entiendes? —susurró Prusia, buscando esos ojos verdes, que estaban perdidos en un lugar muy lejano, pero a la vez tan cerca de ese momento.

—Sí... —contestó el holandés, taciturno. Se forzó a volver al mundo terrenal—No te preocupes. Estaré alerta a cualquier situación. Pero no esperes que lo sobreproteja...

—Con que se encuentre a salvo me quedo satisfecho—sentenció Prusia. Se acercó a su mesa de luz, sacó un puñal dorado del cajón y se lo entregó a Holanda—Por si acaso. Confío en ti. No me decepciones.

.

Dirck todavía se sentía levemente en otro mundo incluso cuando Prusia se había despedido de él y sus hermanos. El albino parecía haber vuelto a su personalidad típica, aunque le dirigió una mirada severa antes de dejar la residencia.

Podía sentir la mirada curiosa del pequeño alemán escudriñarle. No era nada disimulado. Se giró abruptamente, y el niño se sobresaltó, sonrojándose y mirando para otro lado.

No le dio mucha importancia, así que se sentó en el sofá, tomando un libro de la estantería. Esperaba que su conocimiento básico de alemán fuera suficiente para entender.

Llevaba unos minutos leyendo cuentos de hadas medievales (que sádicos que eran, algunos le revolvían el estómago), cuando la voz tímida del otro rubio hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

Dirck observó a la joven nación. Estaba correctamente sentado sobre una silla, con la espalda recta y las rodillas juntas. Parecía el retrato impecable de un príncipe.

—No exactamente—contestó, sinceramente.

—Pero... no son enemigos.

—No en este momento.

Ludwig pareció reflexionar sobre eso.

—¿Alguna vez lo fuiste?

—Indirectamente.

El joven alemán nunca entendería esas alianzas raras y cambiantes. ¿Acaso no existían aliados para siempre? Porque era algo muy desalentador. Tener que cambiar continuamente los compañeros en los cuáles confías. Si siempre es así, es normal que uno nunca confíe plenamente en nadie.

Se deprimió un poco. ¿Eso significaba que no existían los amigos?

—¿Tienes amigos?

Dirck se lo pensó. Tenía amigos humanos. Viejos, pero tenía.

—Sí.

—¿Naciones?

Holanda supuso que sus hermanos contaban.

—Mis hermanos.

Ludwig asintió. Lo mismo se aplicaba en su caso. Pero creía que los lazos familiares no eran suficientes.

—¿Crees que se puede ser amigo de otra nación que no sea parte de la familia?

Era una pregunta muy compleja, casi filosófica. Conocía casos de camaradería entre naciones, sin ir más lejos, el caso de España, Francia y Prusia era uno. ¿Pero era eso amistad? No conocía la faceta interna de ese grupo, por lo que no podía asegurar si la relación de esos tipos contaba como amistad.

—No conozco tanta gente, niño. Puede ser que exista, pero yo no conozco.

—Pero, mi hermano me dijo antes de irse que eras una persona sabia y sensata. ¡Seguro que debes conocer un montón!

Agradecía mentalmente a Prusia por el cumplido, aunque le incomodaba un poco tratar con un niño que empezaba a dejar de lado su fachada de pequeño príncipe perfecto y pasar a ser más... normal. Más niño.

—Claro, ya he vivido muchos años. Pero no conozco todo.

—¡Pero sabes más que yo! —Ludwig saltó de su silla y se acercó al sofá donde se encontraba el holandés—¿Has viajado mucho? ¿Conoces Francia?

—Conozco Francia—y agregó para sus adentros: " _Y por desgracia, también conozco a Francia_ ".

—¡Wow! ¿Cuál es el lugar más lejos al que has ido?

—No estoy seguro. Puede ser Indonesia, puede ser Sudamérica.

Ludwig soltó un grito de emoción. Sus ojos celestes brillaban.

—¿¡Has cruzado los Océanos!?

—Todos los conocidos por el hombre.

Holanda juró en ese momento que con ese tono de entusiasmo, lo único que le faltaba al niño era comenzar a dar saltitos sobre el sofá.

Olvídenlo.

Lo hizo.

—¿¡Y es cierto que hay montañas más altas que los Alpes!? ¿Desiertos con arenas infinitas? Y, y, ¿gente que es muy distinta a nosotros? ¿Animales raros?

Dirck suspiró. Sería una tarde increíblemente larga, y dudaba que pudiera mandarlo a la cama así como así.

Rezó porque sus historias de economía y navegación fueran lo suficientemente aburridas como para hacerlo dormir rápidamente.

.

Se equivocó.

—¿Cómo logras hacer que una nación tan poderosa compre tus productos a un precio más alto? ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Y es estúpido que lo hagan! —el pequeño alemán ni siquiera registró que había usado un adjetivo peyorativo. No importaba. Estaba demasiado alterado. Ese tipo que no era amigo ni enemigo de su hermano tenía más información que todos los libros que su hermano pudiera mostrarle alguna vez.

No eran aburridos libros de derecho, biblias, cuentos infantiles o historias de príncipes pedantes. Eran historias del mundo real de allá afuera, lugares increíbles, historias verídicas, mundos en los que la aristocracia que lo rodeaba jamás habría considerado interesarse.

Por su parte, Holanda le había encontrado cierto gusto a eso. No había encontrado a nadie que escuchara la totalidad de sus muchas historias sin aburrirse. Por lo general encontraba gente para conversar de forma escueta, o sobre temas muy selectos; pero era una de las pocas personas que llegaron a interesarse por todo el abanico de temas que sus andanzas tenían para ofrecer. Y eso que estaba suprimiendo algunas cosas sensibles.

Estaba increíblemente cómodo y relajado. El niño le caía bien. Su curiosidad infantil no era molesta, era hasta adorable, y lo conmovía un poco. Sentía cierta calidez en el pecho.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió esbozar algunas sonrisas. Un buen número de ellas.

.

Prusia llegó a su casa casi arrastrando los pies. Bien, el carruaje lo había dejado en el camino, pero esos 10 pasos hasta el umbral acabaron con sus fuerzas.

Dejó caer el cuerpo sobre la puerta. Al undécimo intento consiguió tomar la llave y girarla para abrir la puerta. Ya no había trabajadores en la casa a esa hora. Estarían sólo él, y Ludwig...

Y Holanda. Al recordar que lo había dejado con su hermano pequeño, recuperó algo de fuerzas y los buscó por la casa.

Los candelabros estaban apagados, así que tuvo que arreglárselas él mismo para encontrar la habitación en la que estaban.

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que se encontraría esa escena en su propia casa, le hubiera escupido cerveza en la cara y burlado eternamente del pobre iluso que se lo dijera.

Pero los milagros existían. Aunque relativamente, porque dudaba que hubiera milagro que conllevara a Francia y a Inglaterra a dejar de pelear.

Pero volviendo al pequeño milagro que estaba presenciando, agradeció haber abierto la puerta silenciosamente. Si no hubiera roto la magia de la escena.

Ludwig estaba con sus pijamas sobre la cama, casi dormido, con una sonrisa en la cara. Si esa no fuera visión suficientemente adorable (porque Prusia sentía que su hermano se esforzaba por ser adulto muy rápido: quería verlo disfrutar de su niñez, feliz, como todo niño merecía), ver a Holanda completaba la escena.

Se imagino que si alguna vez veía a ese hombre sonreír, sería en alguna situación aterradora, como verlo hacer trizas a alguien en la guerra o ganarle un millón de coronas a España en una apuesta. Y con una sonrisa que le pusiera la piel de gallina.

La verdad que la situación no era así, ni la sonrisa del holandés lo asustaba.

Gilbert tuvo que resistirse a dejar salir un sonido de sorpresa. Holanda casi parecía otra persona, sin tensiones ni mal humor encima. Estaba calmado y feliz. Y ni se percató de su presencia; continuó contándole a Ludwig sobre la vez que encontró un misterioso campamento abandonado en las Antillas.

Pero el rubio menor, que casi estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia, alcanzó a ver el cabello plateado de su hermano en la penumbra. Sonrió una última vez, y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Si su hermano había llegado en casa, ya podía descansar en paz.

— _Bruder_ —murmuró antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Holanda se interrumpió en su historia. No entendía la interrupción. Cuando el niño se durmió y él dejó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que le ardía la garganta. Y también estaba cansado. No sólo hablar constantemente, pero remontarse profundamente hacia su pasado era agotador. Aunque fue una buena experiencia realizarlo. A veces sentía que si no sacaba ciertas cosas a luz, permanecerían muchos recuerdos enterrados en la profundidad de su inconsciencia.

Alguien carraspeó suavemente, sacando así a Dirck de sus cavilaciones.

—Parece que te divertiste mucho—comentó Gilbert, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Holanda se sonrojó muchísimo, tal vez más que Prusia en su escenita tempranera del piropo. Una cosa era que te cacharan haciendo una gran estupidez cuando siempre haces pequeñas estupideces. Otra cosa es que te descubran poniendo cara de progenitor feliz.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Al final, había terminado su no tan engorrosa tarea.

—Lo dije en serio—continuó Prusia—Ambos parecen muy felices.

Dirck intentó reprimir un sonrojo y salió de la habitación con velocidad, no sin antes observar por última vez a Ludwig. Recorrió el pasillo rezando no darse contra nada en la oscuridad. Por suerte la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana ayudaba bastante.

Escuchó a Prusia cerrar la puerta de la habitación y correr hasta alcanzarlo. El albino le aferró fuertemente el brazo.

—Eh, no te escapes. No he dicho...

—No hace falta. Ya cuidé de tu hermano. Mi trabajo terminó.

El agarre del prusiano se aflojó. Le soltó el brazo, recorriendo suavemente el camino hasta su mano. Pero Gilbert no la tomó, sino que se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias—expresó Prusia, intentando buscar la mirada de Holanda en la penumbra. Pudo detectar el brillo de sus ojos.

Dirck tragó saliva, todavía sintiendo la mano de Gilbert rozando la suya.

—No... no es nada—supuso que lo mínimo que podía hacer era sincerarse—Estuvo muy bien.

Viniendo de él, era como decir que estuvo jodidamente genial.

—Me alegro. ¿A que es un niño asombroso como yo, eh? —se enorgulleció Prusia.

—Podrá ser asombroso, pero dudo que lo haya sacado de ti—se burló el otro.

—¡No sabes lo que dices, tonto! —se tapó la boca. No quería despertar a su hermano—En fin. Realmente te... agradezco—le costaba un poco decirlo—Es muy importante para mí.

—Lo entiendo. Aunque sigo creyendo que lo sobreproteges demasiado.

Gilbert permaneció en silencio un momento.

—No puedo permitir que sea de otra forma. La historia se repite, pero hay una cosa que no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar, y esa es ver... ver su muerte otra vez—la voz de Prusia sonó ahogada, y Holanda habría jurado que lo había escuchado reprimir un sollozo.

Era difícil imaginar al orgulloso y arrogante prusiano quebrarse así. Pero todos tenían una debilidad, y probablemente esa fuera la del albino.

El holandés se sintió un poco impotente. Se sentía muy ajeno a la situación: él y Gilbert nunca habían sido íntimos precisamente. Y si bien conocían cosas generales del otro, nunca habían expresado emociones demasiado significativas frente al otro.

—Lo siento—soltó Gilbert, y se notaba que estaba algo nervioso—Estoy muy aliviado de que todo esté saliendo bien para nosotros.

—Está bien. Se lo merece—no iba a juzgar a Prusia. Ninguno de ellos dos estaba libre de pecado, pero el joven Ludwig sí se merecía el mejor de los futuros.

Era una situación bastante incómoda. Por primera vez, Dirck deseó que Prusia se mandara alguna de sus bromas insufribles. Pero no era el momento.

El holandés decidió irse, aunque algo le perturbaba. Sentía que algo no cerraba; como si no pudiera dar por terminado ese día del todo.

—Bueno... supongo que... ¿te acompaño a la puerta? —preguntó incómodamente el prusiano.

—No hace falta, gracias.

—Insisto.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron sin intercambiar palabra hasta la habitación principal de la casa. A Dirck le costaba asimilar que estaba ante la misma fiera que le había hecho experimentar un abanico de sensaciones que llevaba reprimiendo largo tiempo.

—Eh, esto... —tartamudeó Prusia.

—Está bien. No es necesario que digas nada—Dirck no quería hacerlo pasar vergüenza. Sabía que al prusiano le costaba mostrar cierta humildad.

—Sólo... quiero decirte que eres bienvenido cuando quieras. Aunque yo no sea de tu agrado, creo que le causaste muy buena impresión a mi hermano.

Para Dirck, tal vez el Gilbert molesto e infantil le caía mal, pero quedó muy encantado con esa aura de peligro que había sentido más temprano. Y también tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando lo veía preocuparse por su hermano.

Tal vez el albino era un dolor de cabeza, pero podía considerarlo un efecto colateral de esa persona, que comenzaba a considerar digna de conocer un poco más. Quería saber que secretos ocultaba. Quería conocer las heridas más profundas de esa alma. Comenzó a desear armar lentamente las piezas del rompecabezas que constituían a Gilbert, y creía que siempre dispuso de muy pocas para siquiera interesarse por ello. Pero hoy había ganado la cantidad suficiente como para querer seguir adelante con ese reto.

—Él también a mí. Volveré a visitarlo. Y también puedes ir a mi casa.

—Oh, a Ludwig le gustaría conocer un lugar nuevo...

—No hablaba precisamente de él.

—¿Eh? —Prusia estaba demasiado cansado como para cuestionar más. Sintió la mano grande de Holanda revolverle el cabello, ya bastante despeinado debido a los pormenores de su día.

Y probablemente su cuerpo también estaba demasiado cansado como para sonrojarse si quiera o mostrar sorpresa ante el gesto. Permaneció observándolo, sin poder decirle nada.

—Nos vemos—se despidió Holanda, dándose media vuelta dispuesto a armarse un cigarro para el camino.

Gilbert apenas llegó a murmurar una respuesta. Cerró la puerta y cayó sin poder levantarse en el amplio sofá. Al día siguiente reflexionaría si todo eso ocurrió en verdad o había sido un loco producto de su imaginación.

.

 **Extra~**

España gimió, mientras Bélgica le ayudaba a desinfectar sus heridas. No era como que hubiera participado en medio de la guerra... pero cometió el error de querer parar a Francia y a Inglaterra de matarse entre ellos. Grave error: ¿acaso nunca se daría cuenta de que, sin importar el siglo, seguirían queriendo destruirse entre ellos?

—Eh, culo de plumas—saludó Prusia entrando—Chica waffle—añadió, con un poco más de respeto.

—Prusia, no es el momento. Antonio la está pasando mal—lo regañó la belga.

Gilbert dejó caer un saco de monedas. España abrió los ojos como platos.

—Después de esto no se sentirá tan mal.

Al ibérico le costó un poco reaccionar.

—¿¡Es todo eso para mí!?

—Digamos que hiciste un buen trabajo enviándome al hermano de la Chica waffle. Fue mejor a que vinieras tú incluso.

España ni se molestó ante ese último comentario. Estaba maravillado. ¡Incluso ahí había más dinero del que le había entregado a Holanda en primer lugar!

—Olvida este alcohol para desinfectar heridas, Bel, ¡hoy me desinfectaré por dentro bebiéndolo!

—Que cosas tontas dices, Toño—la belga frunció el ceño, preocupada. Pero no podía ganarle a eso en realidad. Así que suspiró simplemente—En fin, más te vale invitarme.

—Si vas a sacar provecho de lo que le estoy dando a mi amigo—interrumpió Gilbert—Ten al menos la decencia de decirme que bar suele frecuentar tu hermano los viernes por la noche.

España no entendió la pregunta, pero Bélgica esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas gatunas al entender lo que estaba pasando.

El ambiente de chismeríos europeos estaba cobrando un matiz interesante ahora.

 **Fin~**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Hace mucho que no sé nada de este fandom; espero que no esté muerto e_è mil gracias por leer. Un saludos a toda/os~


End file.
